It has been the practice to provide a switch arrangement associated with an equipment unit, e.g., plug-in, circuit pack and the like, in order to initiate some action upon removal of the equipment unit from its connector in an equipment frame. Such known prior switch arrangements employed mechanical switches that were either mounted on the removable equipment unit itself, or on or about the equipment frame in which the equipment unit was inserted. Such switches are usually large in size, cumbersome and prone to mechanical failure. In any event, the equipment unit is typically required to be totally removed from its connector in the equipment frame, prior to the initiation of the action. In many applications, any movement of an equipment unit while in an operative or in-service state is undesirable. This is especially true in digital communication systems employing relatively high bit rates because any such movement of an in-service equipment unit will tend to cause transmission errors.